Lizzie McGuire (character)
|occupation = Middle school student Busgirl at the Digital Bean (formerly) |alignment = Good |family = Sam McGuire (father) Jo McGuire (mother) Matt McGuire (younger brother) |friends = Miranda Sanchez (best friend), Fredo, David Gordon (best friend, boyfriend), Ethan Craft, Kate Sanders (sometimes), Paolo Valisari (formerly), Mr. Digg, Sergi, Larry Tudgeman, Danny Kessler, Veruca Albano, Isabella Parigi, Miss Ungermeyer |enemies = Kate Sanders (formerly), Angel Lieberman Claire Miller, Paolo Valisari |likes = Her friends |dislikes = Kate Sanders (formerly), Getting B's on her tests }}Elizabeth Brooke McGuire (famously known as Lizzie) is the main protagonist in the show. She is portrayed as a caring, rational, and cooperative person, although her animated alter-ego displays her true feelings from time to time. As the show progresses, she undergoes various "image" changes, including becoming rebellious, disrespectful, and rude in the episode "Bad Girl McGuire". Lizzie constantly gets into arguments with her younger brother, Matt, but is well-aware of what is right and wrong. Personality Lizzie is a sweet, beautiful, honest teenage girl, who always knows when to do the right thing. She sticks up for her friends, but sometimes she needs reminding to as shown in some episodes. She is very kind and is even nice to her enemies, such as Kate Sanders. All Lizzie wants to do is get by life one step at a time. She is always trying to impress her crushes, such as Ethan Craft. She often has the urge to try to become part of the "popular crowd", as exemplified by her "arch enemy" (and former friend) Kate. Sometimes when she does something that gets her temporarily popular she decides that this sort of life is not for her and gives it up, as shown during the time she becomes a teen model and the time she dated a celebrity. Lizzie is allergic to strawberries and oyster sauce. She once said that she hates Matt so much that she believed that she is allergic to him. As a running gag, Lizzie shows she seems to have a crush on her best friend Gordo. She even kissed him twice. Its seen at the end of the movie that they had become a couple. Miranda Sanchez is her other best friend. Lizzie has known her for a long time and will do absolutely ANYTHING FOR HER. Kate use to be Lizzie and Miranda's best friend until she became popular. They renewed the friendship in the movie. Gallery Lizzie mcguire.jpg Lizzie McGuire - Season 2 Episode 1 - First Kiss_687280.jpg Lizzie McGuire - Season 2 Episode 1 - First Kiss_654280.jpg Lizzie-McGuire-Hair Some-Curls-1.jpg Lizzie McGuire 12.JPG Lizzie McGuire with bean bags.JPG Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff).JPG Lizzie McGuire own intro.jpg Lizzie_1.jpg Lizzie_2.jpg 3846cfc7f29356cb43cad41e1bab850f.jpg Cartoon Lizzie.jpg LM S1E12 Lizzie and Miranda in '50s garb.JPG LM S1E11 Lizzie and Miranda at the mall.JPG LM S1E10 Lizzie with a phone.JPG LM S1E09 Protest.JPG LM S1E08 Lizzie and Miranda.JPG Category:Lizzie McGuire characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists